When your rich and Bored
by SilverSnowLilly
Summary: My friend created this and im posting it for him. It's just something really funny and u should check it out.


When Your Rich And Your Bored  
  
Written By  
  
Adam Houck  
  
E-mail: achouck@comcast.net mailto:achouck@comcast.net  
  
Special Thanks To  
  
Myself ^_^  
  
Writers of "Sealab 2021"  
  
Koichi Tokita (artist and writer of the Gundam manga)  
  
Allison (fanfic: "A Trip To Kohl's")  
  
*Disclaimer: Gundam and all of the characters that are related to Gundam are the property of Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. So, you can't sue me. Hah!  
  
Author's Note: First, I would like to say one thing to all of you who enjoy the yaoi fanfics. Ahem… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! HOW CAN YOU ENJOY THE STORY IF THE CHARACTERS IN IT ARE GAY?! Okay… glad that's over. Second, I'm still not sure (even after I've seen the whole GW series ten times) if Catherine is Trowa's girlfriend or sister. In this story I made Catherine his girlfriend, NOT his sister. So don't get the two confused. Third, if I have offended any of you in this note or in the story, I just wanna say, TOUGH SHIT, ITS YOUR PROBLEM NOT MINE! SO DON'T BE COMPLAINING TO ME! Fourth, I tried to make this somewhat funny. If you have any suggestions, then please e-mail by clicking the link under my name at the top. Send your name and your suggestion to me and I will put them in a future story and put your name at the top in the 'Special Thanks' column, which is where I put the names of people who gave me ideas for content. And lastly, I may use big words, so if you don't know what they mean, then look them up. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I will now shut up so as you may read this story. Please enjoy.  
  
- CHAPTER I -  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day, and the whole gang was at Quatre's mansion, lounging outside in the sunlight. Quatre and Trowa were sitting in lawn chairs, with Catherine sitting admiringly next to Trowa, at a glass table with an umbrella sticking out of the center. Quatre was playing the violin while Trowa was playing the flute.  
  
"Wow Trowa, your playing is beautiful." Catherine said.  
  
Wufei was told to go sit up in a tree away from everyone else because they thought he might have Sars.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE SARS!!"  
  
Sorry… Anyway, Duo was sitting under the shade of a tree, with his arm around Hildi as she laid her head on his shoulder; they both were asleep. At that time Heero and Relena were walking around the yard. Relena was lovingly holding onto Heero's arm.  
  
"Man, I need something to blow the hell out of." Heero thought to himself.  
  
As they rounded the corner, they saw Rashid doing some lawn work. They ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Rashid, you have any old lawn gnomes that you don't need anymore?" Heero asked.  
  
"What do you need them for?" Rashid said.  
  
Heero then leaned in so that Relena wouldn't hear, and mumbled to Rashid. "I'm bored, I need to blow the hell out of something."  
  
"If that's what you need it for, then follow me. I got just what you need." he replied.  
  
Heero then snickered as Rashid led him into an old shed. Relena stayed outside waiting for him. Then Heero reappeared carrying a bunch of old lawn gnomes.  
  
"What are those for?" Relena asked.  
  
"Um… Rashid wanted me to put these on the lawn." he lied.  
  
"Here, let me help."  
  
"No. This is my mission; I must complete it without anyone's help."  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna go listen to Quatre and Trowa's playing."  
  
She then ran around to the front of the house while Heero grinned maliciously as she ran off. Then Rashid came out of the shed as Heero set the gnomes down. He pulled out some explosives and a detonator.  
  
"Are we ready?" Rashid anxiously asked.  
  
"Yep. Lets nuke these suckers." Heero replied.  
  
Heero set the first charge. Then him and Rashid ran and hid behind a table that was turned on its side. They looked at each other and snickered, as Heero set off the explosive. There was then a loud boom that was heard all over the estate. Quatre and Trowa stopped playing and everyone stood up. The explosion had woken up Hildi.  
  
"Duo! I'm scared! Duo? Duo?!  
  
"AHHHHH!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!! MOMMY!!" Duo screamed as he ran back and forth.  
  
*sweatdrop* "My hero…" Hildi said sarcastically.  
  
"What was that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I dunno. Lets go see." Quatre replied as they all ran to see where the explosion came from.  
  
Meanwhile, Rashid was having a seizure of laughter at the sight of a smoldering crater that was once a lawn gnome.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!! Do it again! Do it again!"  
  
Heero was about to set another charge when the others came around the corner. Relena saw Heero with the bomb and scoldingly yelled, "HEERO!!"  
  
Heero stopped immediately and backed down like a cowering puppy.  
  
"Busted." Duo chuckled.  
  
"It's destroyed!" Wufei yelled as he saw the hole in Quatre's lawn. "THERE IS NO JUSTICE IN THESE SHARDS OF WHAT USED TO BE A LAWN GNOME AT THIS NOW SMOLDERING CRATER!!"  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at him as a tumbleweed passed by. Wufei was sweating as his face started to turn red.  
  
"HEERO YUY!! YOU COME OVER HERE AND HAND ME THAT DETONATOR RIGHT NOW!!" She screamed.  
  
Sulkingly, Heero walked over to her and handed over the detonator. This saddened Heero, as he didn't want to part with the precious item of mass destruction.  
  
"That's better." Relena said.  
  
"Now what am I gonna do? I'm sooo bored." Heero whined.  
  
So they thought, and they thought, and came up with nothing to do.  
  
"Hey, how bout I blow up things?" Heero said.  
  
*WHAM* Relena made an attempt to knock some sense into Heero, by whacking him over the head with an incredibly large stick. Heero was lying on the ground, face first, with a huge bump on his head and little birdies flying around him.  
  
"Ah. I've got an idea." Quatre said. "Lets all go to Universal."  
  
"That was spontaneous." Trowa said.  
  
"Yay! Lets go!" Hildi said cheerfully while jumping up and down.  
  
"C'mon Heero, take me to Universal." Relena said pleadingly.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll take you." He replied as he got back up, rubbing the wound on the back of his head.  
  
"Yay." She said happily.  
  
"Damn, now my funs over." Rashid said. "I'll stay here and watch the place for you Master Quatre."  
  
"Very good, Rashid. Okay, so has everyone agreed to go?" Quatre said. "Okay then, follow me."  
  
Quatre led them inside the huge mansion, then to the back hall where they found a large metal door. The door slid open to reveal an airplane hanger with a big jet in it.  
  
"Sweet flying monkeys of doom Quatre! How the hell can you afford all this?!" Duo said.  
  
"I'm incredibly rich." He answered.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Quatre then led them on the plane. They fought over who got the window seat. Heero just casually walked past all of then as they were fighting.  
  
"I'm flying." Heero said in a monotonous tone as he walked toward the cockpit.  
  
"No way! If you do, then we're all as good as dead!" said Relena.  
  
"I have a pilot already." Quatre said.  
  
A man walks through the curtain and introduces himself to the others.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ahmed. I'll be your captain today. If you need anything, please feel free to call our flight attendants and they should take care of you."  
  
"Wow, these seats are comfy." Catherine said.  
  
"Yeah, they're velvet." Quatre replied.  
  
"Ooooo, so soft." Relena said.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off." Ahmed said over the speakers.  
  
Soon they were in the air and on their way.  
  
"Hey Quatre, is there a movie on this thing?" Hildi asked.  
  
"Why sure." he answered.  
  
Quatre hit a button and little plasma screens flipped around in the back of the seat in front them.  
  
"Whoa." they all gasped in amazement.  
  
"What would you like to watch?" Quatre asked.  
  
"James Bond: On Her Majesty's Secret Service." Duo suggested.  
  
"Yeah." everyone agreed.  
  
Heero just had that 'I don't care' expression on his face.  
  
"Okay." Quatre replied.  
  
Quatre spoke to Ahmed through a communicator. Ahmed then popped the DVD in from the cockpit. Then the movie started. It's a long movie, about 2, 2½ hours. Anyway, back to the story. At the end of the movie (I'm not gonna give away the ending for those of you who haven't seen it yet. I suggest you watch it. Check a Blockbuster or wherever you rent movies. It's one of my personal favorites) the three girls, and Quatre were crying. Hildi holding on to Duo, Catherine holding on to Trowa, and Relena holding on to Heero. Quatre was holding on to Wufei.  
  
"Dude! Get off of me!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah. Heh heh… sorry about that. I got carried away." Quatre said embarrassingly (No, Quatre is not gay. If he were, I'd have rip out a piece of my stomach and beat myself over the head with it for writing it like that).  
  
"I noticed." Wufei replied.  
  
When the movie ended, immediately, Duo whined, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Quatre replied.  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No!" annoyed.  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"NO!" more annoyed.  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"NO!!" annoyed to the point of maiming someone.  
  
"Well, how 'bout--"  
  
"SHUT UP, DUO!!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Okay…"  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
Quatre, being incredibly annoyed, turned to Duo and gave him an extreme death glare. Duo nervously laughed, then Quatre snapped and lunged at him with an incredibly deranged laughter. Quatre started pummeling him, and a big dust cloud arose. During all of this, Wufei fell over in his seat and laughed so hard that he nearly passed out.  
  
"He's playing my role this time! HAHAHAHAHA!" said Wufei.  
  
"There." Quatre said satisfyingly, while dusting off his hands.  
  
Duo was lying on the floor. He had received a black eye, a few bumps, a bloody nose, some scratches, and a swift kick in the balls.  
  
"Ohhh…" Everyone said.  
  
"That's going to leave a mark," said Trowa.  
  
"Ow…" He groaned.  
  
Hildi crouched down and helped him back up. Duo groaned yet again.  
  
"Aww, are you okay Duo, honey? Hildi said.  
  
"Something's real bad wrong… in my pants…" He replied wearily.  
  
"Okay… now that that's over, who's hungry?" Quatre asked.  
  
Everyone agreed on two things. First, that they were hungry. And second, to never, ever, EVER, piss Quatre off. Heero just sat there silently, again, with his 'I don't care' expression. When Duo heard the word 'food' he immediately sprang to his feet, confusing everyone else.  
  
"Food?! Food?! Where?!" he questioned while drooling.  
  
"Weren't you just greatly injured just a few minutes ago?" Heero asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah , whatever." Duo replied incoherently.  
  
Quatre then leads them up the cabin to a set of curtains. He throws back the curtains and everyone gazes in awe to see a dining room with tables, tablecloths, candles, and more velvet chairs. It was a very elegant room, so classy. He then claps his hands and the three flight attendants come through the curtains. All of them were very beautiful women wearing high heels, mini skirts, and vests.  
  
"Whoa, they are hot." Heero said while drooling.  
  
Relena then growled angrily at him.  
  
"Um… I didn't mean that…" he said nervously in fear of his life.  
  
"Okay, everyone grab a seat and look at your menus and order for your food."  
  
They all looked at their menus to see a wide variety of foods, all of which sound delicious. They all ordered what they thought were the most delicious. Heero had the Chicken and Steak Teriyaki. Trowa, and Relena had the Crab Imperial. Quatre had a Greek salad. Wufei had the Chinese entrée, of course. Hildi had a plate of salmon. Catherine had spaghetti and meatballs. Duo had six bowls of Ramen noodles and Rice each, four plates of chicken, and seven orders of fries. The others were amazed by how much Duo was eating. Heero whispered to Trowa about a comparison of Duo's eating habits to the ones of Goku from Dragonball Z. Trowa, finding this funny, chuckled.  
  
Later, everyone was satisfied with their dinner. Duo had to unbutton his pants because of his overstuffed stomach. Everyone had become tired, so they went back into the cabin. They all sat in their seats and went to sleep. Wufei, trying to stay as far away from Quatre as possible, moved to the very back of the plane where the flight attendants were. When he walked back he closed the door behind him. They started to giggle and whisper to each other about how cute Wufei was. He ignored them and laid down next to one of the attendants.  
  
Back in the cabin, Duo had his arm around Hildi and with her head on his shoulder, sleeping. Trowa had his arm around Catherine with her head on his shoulder, also sleeping. Heero had his arm around Relena with her head on his shoulder, they too were sleeping (-_-' there has to be a better way to write those last three sentences).  
  
-CHAPTER II-  
  
Two hours later, Ahmed (In case you have forgotten, he's the pilot) came on over the speaker.  
  
"Attention passengers, we have now arrived at the Florida International Airport. Hello? HEY YOU GUYS," *feedback* "WAKE UP!!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone woke up at the sound of Ahmed's screeching and the feedback from the speakers.  
  
"Yay, we're here." Hildi shouted with joy.  
  
They all rushed to the windows and looked outside. They saw the airport with all the planes and palm trees. Then they all stepped off the plane and allowed Ahmed to park it.  
  
"I'll just park the plane… here. There we go. Okay, Let's go." he said.  
  
Heero was looking at the planes with their tanks full of gas and smiled menacingly.  
  
"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you." he said.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Relena yelled. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Especially after that lawn gnome stunt!"  
  
Heero lowered his head as they walked out of the airport. They rented a limo and took it to a hotel.  
  
"Hi, welcome to the Marriott Resort. How many rooms will you be needing?" the lady at the front desk asked.  
  
"Um… Let's see. One for Heero and Relena. One for Trowa and Catherine. One for Duo and Hildi. One Ahmed and girls (flight attendants. What?! They weren't just gonna sit on the plane all day, waiting for them). And one for me and Wufei." Quatre said.  
  
"Uh-uh! No way! I'm getting my own room." Wufei said.  
  
"Okay then, six rooms please, all next to each other." Quatre told the lady.  
  
"Okay, I have you all set. Here are your keys. Please enjoy your stay." she said.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre said.  
  
"The girls and I will stay here and wait for you guys." Ahmed said.  
  
"Okay, have fun." Duo said.  
  
"You to." Ahmed replied.  
  
They got in another limo and went to the Universal entrance. When they arrived there, Wufei noticed the long lines at all the rides.  
  
Then out of nowhere he yelled, "These lines are too long! THERE IS NO JUSTICE AT THIS AMUSEMENT PARK!!"  
  
Everyone turned around and stared at him as a tumbleweed passed by. Wufei's face started to turn red.  
  
"Déjà vu." Hildi said.  
  
"Everything is an injustice to you Wufei." Duo said.  
  
"Not true." Wufei replied childishly.  
  
By that time the two of them had realized that the others were getting their tickets.  
  
"Hey guys, are you coming or not?" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Wait up!" Wufei and Duo yelled in unison.  
  
They ran after them and got their tickets before the others were through.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you today?" the ticket seller asked.  
  
"Eight all-day passes please." Heero answered.  
  
"Eig… Eight…?" the ticket seller stammered.  
  
"That's right. Eight."  
  
"Tha… That'll be… $850."  
  
"I'll pay for it with my infinite supply of money." Quatre said as he handed her a $10,000 bill. "Keep the change."  
  
"Tha… thank you. Ple…please enjoy your day."  
  
"Man, what a queer-bait." Heero said. Everyone laughed.  
  
They continued into the park. The first ride they approached was the Twister ride. They went inside and waited for the ride to start. When it did, the whole room got darker, and a gust of wind violently blew in.  
  
"Where's that wind coming from?" Catherine asked.  
  
After the ride had ended, they walked around backstage. To their surprise they found………… MILLIARDO.  
  
"Hey, it's Milliardo." Hildi shrieked with joy.  
  
"Huh?" Milliardo said as he looked up. "Well, I'll be damned. Look who it is."  
  
"Hey Milli-vanilli, how's it hangin'?" Duo said.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again…"  
  
"So you work here now?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yup. Oh, here comes the next group." He picked up a huge fan made of palm leaves.  
  
"That was you?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yep. They don't call me Agent Wind for nothing." *pose* he grinned egotistically.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Well, I better get back to work. I'll see you guys at the entrance at closing time."  
  
"Okay, see you there." Heero said.  
  
"Bye." everyone said.  
  
They walked thru the park until they came to the MIB ride. Heero saw the ride and immediately ran off. The others quickly followed him in. After a little bit of waiting, they finally got their turn. Only the five pilots went on the ride, the girls decided to stay behind and watch.  
  
"Aw man! This is gonna be so sweet!" Duo said in joy.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said as the ride started.  
  
When the ride started, the five pilots were ready to frag some aliens. Heero went on a rampage and started shooting everything that moved. Duo had somehow managed to sneak a smaller version of Deathscythe's heat scythe and slashed the aliens in two. Trowa had some throwing knives he swiped from the circus and brought them with him, and was throwing them randomly. Quatre had snapped and pulled out a bunch of sub-machine guns and showered everything with a hail of bullets. Wufei was the only 'normal acting' one out of them all, except for the fact that he was wielding a katana.  
  
"Die you weaklings!!" Wufei yelled as he lunged at the cardboard cutouts.  
  
Next they had wandered away from the park and wound up in the movie studios. They went to the entrance of the studios, and were stopped by a security guard.  
  
"Excuse me. Unless you show me some ID, I can't let you go any further." he said.  
  
"Oh, sure. Here you go." Quatre said handing him an ID.  
  
The security guard ran the card through the scanner, and Quatre's information came up on the screen.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Winner." the guard said.  
  
"Thank you very much." Quatre cheerfully replied.  
  
"Heh, I keep forgetting that Quatre's family is famous." Duo said.  
  
They had gotten in, and they went to the first studio they saw. They went inside to see an old man and a boy filming a fight scene in their Gundams. They watched as the two actors fought.  
  
"Master Asia!" (if you don't know who says this, then I will smack you… figuratively speaking)  
  
"Stupid Pupil!" Master Asia replied.  
  
"I will defeat you Master!" said Domon.  
  
"Screw you, poncho boy! Go blow up something with your Burning Gundam!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Who is your daddy, and what does he do?!"  
  
"I'm detective John Kimball! I'm a cop, you idiot!"  
  
All of a sudden, a spotlight shines on them, and they both stop in mid-air/mid-battle.  
  
"Aw snap…" they said in unison.  
  
An annoyed female voice comes roaring over the loudspeaker.  
  
"SAY THE RIGHT LINES DAMNIT!! YOU'RE RUINING THE CLIMAX!!  
  
"Yes Miss Rain… Master of beauty…" Domon and Master Asia both said dully.  
  
"That's more like it. Now, let's try that again." Rain said.  
  
The two then resume fighting.  
  
"Master Asia!" Domon yells angrily.  
  
"Stupid Pupil!" Master Asia replied.  
  
"I will defeat you Master!"  
  
"Screw you, poncho boy! Go blow up something with your Burning Gundam!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?! I'm not afraid of you Mr. Duck! Your just a prank call!"  
  
"DOMON!!" Rain furiously screamed off screen as she lunged at him with a big stick.  
  
"No wait! Rain! AHHHHH!!" Domon yelled as he was having his face beaten in.  
  
This lasted for about ten minutes, thankfully. After Rain was finished throwing a painfully blind rage, Domon was lying on the ground in agony. She was breathing heavily after 'pulling a Quatre' on Domon.  
  
"Now. Let's get this right." she said.  
  
"Ughhhh…" Domon groaned wearily as he got back on his feet.  
  
" Do it again."  
  
"Okay, okay. You crazy bitch…" he said under his breath.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" she yelled.  
  
"Nothing." he answered nervously.  
  
Master Asia and Domon started fighting, again.  
  
"Master Asia!"  
  
"Stupid Pupil!"  
  
"I will defeat you Master!"  
  
"Screw you, poncho boy! Go blow up something with your Burning Gundam!"  
  
Domon looked back to see a VERY angry, and annoyed Rain giving him a death glare with a twitching eyebrow. Giving the impression that if he didn't say the right lines she'll kill him. Having gotten the point, he nervously laughed and turned back around.  
  
"Oh yeah?! I WILL win!" Domon continued.  
  
"Hah! Your moves are lame and your mobile suit sucks! Therefore I will kill you!"  
  
"Not today Master! BURNING GUNDAM, HYPER MODE!! This hand of mine burns with an awesome power! Its loud roar tells me to defeat you! Take this; my love, my anger, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!! NOW, ERUPTING…… BURNING…… FINGER!!  
  
"What?! This is impossible! How can he beat me?!"  
  
*BOOM* Master Asia's Gundam blew up and he was shot into the air.  
  
"Domon!" Rain yelled.  
  
Domon turned around and cowered.  
  
"No, don't hit me!" he said quickly.  
  
"That was great Domon."  
  
"Huh?" he got up sounding confused.  
  
"You said the right lines."  
  
"I did? Cool."  
  
The others clapped. While they were distracted with the show, Heero had snuck off away from them and out of the studio, with that malicious grin on his face. They didn't even notice he was gone.  
  
"Way to go Domon!" Catherine cheered.  
  
"That was quite the show." Quatre said.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Domon said.  
  
They all introduced themselves.  
  
"Hi, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Ow, that's hot!" Quatre said as he shook Domon's hand then quickly pulled away.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Hey Rain, get the bucket!"  
  
"Here you are Domon." she said.  
  
"Thanks." *psshhhh* (sound of steam) he dunked his hand in the bucket. "There, that's better. Now lets continue with the introductions shall we?"  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
"Hi, My name's Catherine. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey, what's up? Name's Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"And I'm Hildi, hello."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Rain Mikamura, this is Domon Kashu, and that's Master Asia." She pointed toward Master.  
  
"…And I'm Schwartz Bruter." a voice said from out of nowhere.  
  
Suddenly, a man came through the floor, and scared the others greatly.  
  
"AHHHHH!! TAKE THIS YOU MONSTER!!" Relena screamed.  
  
*BAM* She had whacked Schwartz in the head, making him fall over.  
  
"Ughhhh…" he said wearily as he hit the ground.  
  
"Oops. My bad." Relena said apologetically.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, where's Heero?!" Relena said as she frantically looked around.  
  
"I dunno. He was here just a second ago." Catherine said.  
  
*BOOM* "Oh no… Not again." Relena sighed. "C'mon, we'd better find him."  
  
"Let us help too. What does he look like?" Domon asked.  
  
"He's wearing a green tank-top and faded blue jeans." Relena replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was off blowing the hell out of things, with that malicious grin, yet again, on his face.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!! NOW THIS IS FUN!!" he said with a deranged laughter.  
  
Heero cheerfully ran around blowing up random things, until he saw Relena giving him a death glare. Heero quickly turned around and ran. But before he could get very far… *BZZZZZT* Relena, from out of nowhere, shot him with a taser. Heero was lying on the ground having small spasms on account of the fact that 10,000 Volts of electricity just surged through his body.  
  
"There." Relena said, "Now you won't get away." She had Heero put on a leash. "Every time you try to resist me, you'll get another 10,000 Volts."  
  
"Man, she's evil…" Heero thought to himself, hanging his head in defeat.  
  
"So your Heero." Domon said as he walked up to him. "I'm Domon Kashu, A Gundam pilot. Just like you and your friends."  
  
"Is that so? Show me your Gundam then." Heero requested.  
  
"Very well. Follow me." They followed Domon. "This is the Burning Gundam."  
  
"Interesting. How does it kill things?" Heero asked.  
  
"It has… blah… blah… blah… yak… yak… dribble… dribble… dribble…"  
  
"There they go again. The boys have lost themselves in their Gundam talk again." the girls all sighed.  
  
Later, the boys had finished their Gundam talk and it was time for the others to get going. They said goodbye and then walked to the next Gundam filming studio. When they got there they peered inside at what was going on. It was a sad death scene that was being filmed in this one.  
  
"Steiner, get up! We have to get out of here!" the man said.  
  
"No, Bernie. It's too late for me. Save yourself…" Steiner replied.  
  
"No, Master! You can't die! NOOO!!" Bernie yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, Steiner lively jumps up, and surprises Bernie.  
  
"Who? What? Where? Hi-ya! You can't beat me!"  
  
Master Asia has returned…  
  
"Holy hand grenade, he's alive!" Bernie said with amazement.  
  
"Umm… I think it's best if we keep moving and don't ask." Trowa said. Everyone agreed. (if you aren't a hardcore Gundam fan and don't know where these two characters are from, I'd be happy to fill in the details. They're from Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: A War in the Pocket. To learn more about it, search online)  
  
-CHAPTER III-  
  
As they continued walking past all the studios, a kid came up to them (I hope you'll enjoy this part as much as I had fun writing it ^_^).  
  
"Hallo there! I'm Amuro, the original Gundam pilot! You may remember me from such shows as, Mobile Suit Gundam, and Char's Counterattack. If you give me a moment, I'll tell you all about my grand adventures. I assure you, they are quite keen!" he says cheerfully (take a breather kid…).  
  
Heero silently hands him a present.  
  
"What's this? A present? For me? You're too kind."  
  
*BOOM* "Shizzle that Mcfly! We're the new Gundam pilots!" Heero said. *pose*  
  
"Thank you." Duo said. "That kid was starting to get annoying."  
  
They continued to the exit of the studios, they had enough of the weird for today. They walked through more of the park, until they came to one of the games.  
  
"Ooo, ooo! Heero! Win me a prize!" Relena shouted with joy.  
  
"Sorry, I'm busy." Heero said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Relena. Try this…" Catherine whispered to her.  
  
"Hmm. Okay. Heero, your mission!!"  
  
Heero suddenly stopped and turned around.  
  
"Mi… ssion… Akn… owledg… ed." He stuttered.  
  
"Step right up and win a prize! All you have to do is get the plastic ball to land on top of one of the milk jugs!" The game man said.  
  
Heero stepped up and said, "I'll take a shot at it."  
  
"Okay, that'll be $3." he replied.  
  
Heero handed him $3. He tried his luck and threw the ball. The ball hit the side of one of the milk jugs and bounced across the jugs, until it bounced to the edge and fell off. Heero stood there for about ten seconds just staring where the ball had fallen off.  
  
*blink* *blink* Heero raised his arm, holding a detonator and said, "Mission failed… It's my mistake…"  
  
Relena rushed up to him.  
  
"Heero, no! You don't have to self-destruct anymore!" she said nervously, and cut the wire. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Aw, man. This blows big time. I never get to have any fun." Heero mumbled frustratingly to himself.  
  
They walked further on through the park. The sun was shining down brightly. They all stopped.  
  
"Holy ultra-violet rays of light, that sun is hot." Duo said as they all went to a stand and bought hats. "Oh yeah, got me this sweet cap! this should keep the sun out of my eyes." he continued as Wufei walked behind him. "Hmm… still a lot of glare." Wufei suddenly stopped behind him. "These bitchin' shades oughta do the trick!"  
  
"Hey Wufei. Do you mind covering that forehead of yours? I think I'm going blind." Duo said.  
  
"QUIET YOU!!" Wufei replied angrily with a vein throbbing in his forehead.  
  
As it was getting late, the park was close to closing time, so they started back toward the entrance to meet Milliardo.  
  
"Hey guys!" Milliardo said.  
  
"Hi!" Hildi said cheerfully.  
  
"C'mon, Zechs, you can come with us back Quatre's mansion." Heero suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." he replied.  
  
They went back to the hotel to pick up Ahmed and the attendants, paid for the rooms, and left. As they were leaving, this guy came out of nowhere and started razzing about the Gundams.  
  
"Blah… blah… blah… Gundams are bad! We gotta destroy them or something!"  
  
The others *sweatdropped*.  
  
"Dude, who is this prick?" Heero asked.  
  
"Dunno. Never seen him before in my life." Milliardo replied.  
  
"You mean you don't remember me?!" the man said. "I am Victor Gaintz! Leader of the Perfect Peace People!"  
  
"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Duo said. (if you don't even know who the hell he is, go online and search for Gundam Wing: Battlefield of Pacifists to find out more).  
  
Finally, after tons of annoying little pricks stood in their way, they made it to the airport. They walked onto the runway and crossed over to board their plane. When they got inside, Ahmed headed up to the cockpit to prepare for take-off. To their surprise they found Noin waiting for them inside.  
  
"Hey there guys. Haven't seen you in a while." she said. "I've especially missed you Zechs."  
  
"Hello Noin." He said lovingly.  
  
"Umm… I hate to break up this moment, but I think we're ready to go." Catherine said.  
  
"Oh, yes. We should sit down." Milliardo said.  
  
They all sat in their seats and buckled up as the plane took off. When the plane had reached a safe height, Heero and Duo decided to play a competitive game of Armor Core 2 with virtual reality helmets. So they headed to the back of the plane where a separate TV was. They started up the game and selected the two-player mode.  
  
"Dude, I'm gonna nuke you." Heero said with confidence.  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Duo replied.  
  
"Hah! Take this, and this, and this!" Heero yelled as he unleashed a barrage of missiles at Duo.  
  
"Is that the best you got?! Launch Countermeasures!" Duo launched flares to stray some of the missiles.  
  
"Not good enough!"  
  
"Watch this!" Duo fired his gattling gun at the rest of the missiles and destroyed them.  
  
A cloud of smoke blinded their visuals of one another. Duo used the smoke as a covering as he flew into it. He fired missiles directly at Heero. Then Duo used his boosters to fly above him. Heero saw the missiles come out of the cloud and shot them down. When the missiles came out of the cloud, Duo fired more missiles from above. Heero was preoccupied with the first set that he didn't see the second set until it was almost too late. At the last second, Heero put up his shield and blocked them. At that time, Duo came in for a close range attack.  
  
"Hah! You're finished!"  
  
Heero took out his beam saber, put it in his left hand, and prepared for a counterattack. Duo came in range of Heero, and slashed. Heero dodged to the left, then counter-slashed, and struck Duo's boosters.  
  
"Looks like this fight is mine!" Heero yelled as he lunged at Duo to finish him off.  
  
*fzzzzzh* The TV dies.  
  
"Aw snap! This blows!" Duo said.  
  
"Dude! And I was just about to frag your ass too!" Heero said. "That's it! TV self destruct!"  
  
"Heero, NO!! We're in a plane! If you blow it up, we're all dead!" Duo takes the detonator away from him. "Dude, you can't take these devices lightly. Someone could get hurt!"  
  
"Ya think? Then you'll probably be wanting the one I planted on your head." Heero said as he pulled out another detonator.  
  
"AW, SNOOCH!!" Duo panicked as he ran around screaming, "GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!! AHHHHH!!"  
  
He ran up to the cabin like a madman; still screaming. Heero was chasing after him.  
  
"Hey! Your going out of range! Hold up!"  
  
The others noticed him run by with the bomb on his head. Relena went to stop Heero, but Wufei stopped her and told her to let him handle it.  
  
"Duo! I WILL BRING YOU JUSTICE!!" Wufei yelled as he lunge-kicked Heero.  
  
Wufei kicked Heero in the side of the face, which made him drop the detonator, and sent him flying all the way back to his seat, next to Relena. Relena then strapped in the somewhat concuss Heero and electrocuted him with the taser, again.  
  
*BZZZZZT* Heero was lying in his seat and having small spasms.  
  
"Whew." Duo sighed with relief.  
  
Trowa went over and picked up the detonator.  
  
"N… now let's not g…go crazy here, T…Trowa." Duo said nervously.  
  
"Relax. This thing doesn't even have batteries in it." Trowa replied.  
  
Duo just stood the with his back arched, his arms dangling down toward the floor, his jaw dropped open and just hung there, and had a blank stare on his face as the bomb on his head just slowly fell off, and he didn't notice. All the color drained from him. Eventually, after twenty minutes, Quatre was getting tired of Duo just standing there. So he walked up to him, and waved his hand in front of Duo's face. No reaction. So Quatre stuck his finger out and just pushed Duo over. Duo, still being in his state of shock, just fell over and stayed there.  
  
Everyone *sighed*. Trowa and Quatre came over, picked up Duo, and carried him back to his seat. They put him back, next to Hildi, and she buckled him in; Duo was still in his state of shock. It was late and everyone was tired, so they all went to sleep. Duo was still shocked as Hildi had her head on his shoulder. Trowa had his arm around Catherine with her head on his shoulder. Heero had his arm around Relena with her head on his shoulder. Milliardo had his arm around Noin with her head on his shoulder (-_-' again, there has to be a better way to write that).  
  
Hours had passed by and before long they were back at Quatre's mansion. They all exited the hanger and went upstairs to their rooms.  
  
"Good night everyone." Quatre yelled as it echoed down the vast hallway.  
  
Everyone just grunted, they were so tired. The night passed and it was morning. Duo was the first to wake up, having finally recovered. He went downstairs to get some breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. He swiped the two-liter bottle of Mountain Dew: Code Red, and drank directly from the bottle. Quatre woke up shortly after Duo.  
  
When Quatre entered the kitchen from behind Duo and saw him drinking the two-liter and shrieked, "DUO!! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE JUST CONTAMINATED THAT BOTTLE WITH YOUR GERMS?!"  
  
Duo, having been scared like never before, shot straight up at the ceiling and clung to the chandelier. The soda, unfortunately, had landed on Quatre who was now sticky and smelled like cherries.  
  
*pant* *pant* "Dude! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Duo said as he heart thumped rapidly in surprise.  
  
"Ahh! Now I'm all sticky and I smell like cherries!" Quatre said as he looked down to see his pajamas soaked.  
  
*creak* *creak* *creak* *snap* *CRASH* Apparently the chandelier couldn't support the weight of Duo, and it fell to the floor.  
  
"What's with all the noise?" Catherine said sleepily as she came into the kitchen. "Hmm. Quatre, you smell like cherries."  
  
"………" Quatre replied. "I'm gonna get a shower and change…"  
  
Quatre walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs. Catherine looked back at him and then looked down to see Duo, sitting on the floor, with shards of the chandelier around him. He looked up and just chuckled. She *sweatdropped*. The others woke up and came down for breakfast. Hildi entered the kitchen and saw Duo on the floor.  
  
"Duo! What happened?!" she said as she rushed up to him.  
  
"We passed Quatre on the way down here. He smelled like cherries." Relena said.  
  
The others came in and circled around him as Duo got up and brushed himself off. They listened as he told what happened.  
  
"Well, I came down here for some breakfast. I opened the fridge, took out the bottle of soda and started drinking it. Then Quatre came out of nowhere and unleashed that banshee's shriek he calls a scream. It scared me so bad, I jumped all the way up to the chandelier, and spilt the soda all over him. Then the chandelier broke." he explained.  
  
After the little incident in the kitchen that morning, everyone had finished breakfast and then all gone outside to enjoy the day. They all resumed what they had been doing the previous day. Quatre and Trowa were playing the instruments again as Catherine and Hildi sat there and watched them. Wufei was sitting in his tree again, away from everyone else--  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU!! I DON'T HAVE SARS!!"  
  
I didn't say u did this time.  
  
"Oh… Sorry…"  
  
Anyway, as I was saying. Wufei was sitting in the tree enjoying the music. Heero and Relena were once again taking a walk. And, in all consistency, they again found Rashid at the shed in the back yard. 


End file.
